Confusions and Happenings
by Hita-Chan
Summary: Tamaki disappears one day and no one knows why. Everyone is confused with the things happening at Ouran Academy, why is everything suddenly changing? Wait-Chairman Suoh has disappeared too? Will the Host Club minus their president be able to answer these questions and possibly solve them? Why has Tamaki left...? (There will be OC(s) in here btw)
1. Chapter 1

**Confusions and Happenings**

**By:** Hita-Chan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran!

* * *

Tamaki slid the crumpled piece of paper in between his folders, he made sure no one saw him. He was lucky that Kyoya was away on a business trip with his father so that he couldn't stop him from what he was about to do. The blonde has waited this long to do this, he wasn't about to back out now. Not now. His friends don't need him, he isn't needed her. He's needed THERE.

His violet eyes looked out the large windows, looking directly out at the sun. He squinted a little, a frown coming onto his face.

_I have no business left here. I need to be there. Now. I can't wait any longer…_

His arm rose up and his other gripped one of the straps on his bag. His teacher turned and looked at him, "Yes, Suoh?"

"May I be excused, I have business to attend to.." his voice held authoritative as he spoke, never wavering once.

The teacher sighed, "Does this have to do with your club, Suoh?"

He flinched a little at the mention of them but shook his head, "No, sir."

"Then you may," The teacher looked at him skeptically and turned back to the board.

Tamaki yanked his bag onto his back and hurried out of the classroom. Once the door was shut tightly he quickly ran down the hall and stairs, making his speedy exit out of the building. _I can't turn back now! It's too late!_ He thought to himself. _What about your friends Tamaki?_ He frowned, almost skidding to a stop. He quickly shook his head. No, his friends don't need him anymore. At least, not as much as they used to. It's been seven months since the whole Eclair incident and many things have changed, especially the whole group. They were more centered around Haruhi now anyways, he was nothing but the idiot president… What would they possibly miss him for? They have Haruhi now..

His limo appeared in front of him and he quickly climbed in, "Home."

The driver nodded and started the drive there. Tamaki returned to looking out the window, but now he started at the road as it went passed. He sighed silently, what was he doing? He wasn't sure. But he knew he needed to figure things out a bit. He turned away from the window and leaned back against his seat, his eyelids falling shut.

_Is this right?_

* * *

Well I've gotten a new idea for a story, guys! So this will have OCs, main characters, and all sorts of fun drama! Cause it's not a Hita-Chan story if there isn't drama! I may end up asking for OCs later on in this so watch out for that… *hint hint* LOL. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this, hope it makes you at least a little curious.

Please Review!

~Say Bye Bye~ (You are amazing if you know who says this)


	2. Chapter 2

**Confusions and Happenings**

**By:** Hita-Chan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran!

* * *

"Tama-chan's gone?" Honey asked in a sad voice, his lip trembling.

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded silently, looking over at Haruhi. She was frozen in place, her eyes wide and her whole face pale. She looked both mad and sad. None of the men in the room could tell which was more dominant.

"Did he say why he left?" Mori asked quietly.

"No. All we know is he left and he was acting strange in class before he left," Hikaru and Kaoru told them.

Haruhi slowly fell into a chair, devastation on her face, "Get Kyoya on the phone now."

All four of them jumped at the steely tone she used and moved to call him, not even going to correct her lack of an honorific. Kaoru was the first to get his phone on and actually calling him. Mori went to go make some soothing tea for Haruhi while Honey stayed by her side, trying to calm her down. Hikaru was too afraid of the girl to go near her so he chose to stay by Kaoru.

"Hello?"

"Kyoya!"

"Kaoru? What is it?" Kyoya sounded surprised to hear him calling.

"We have an issue."

"What is it?"

The phone was ripped from Kaoru's hand, he didn't even know when, and Haruhi had it in her hands. She took a shaky breath, "Tamaki's gone, Kyoya."

"What do you mean "gone", Haruhi?" Kyoya asked confused.

"Gone! As in not here! He's disappeared! Left!" Haruhi shouted through the phone.

Kyoya sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Are you sure he's actually gone?"

"Yes! He asked his teacher if he could leave early and booked it out of this place and was gone in his limo within a few minutes!"

"That doesn't sound like him.."

"I'm very well aware, Kyoya!" Haruhi snapped.

"Haruhi, you need to calm down. It'll be okay. I'll give him a call and ask him what's going on. I'm sure it's nothing. I mean, this is Tamaki we're talking about. He does stupid things all the time."

Haruhi took a deep breath and allowed Honey to ease her back into the chair she had once been in. Kyoya and her continued to speak until Mori returned with her hot cup of tea. Kyoya then said goodbye and promised to call back as soon as he called Tamaki.

It was hours later by the time they finally got word back from Kyoya and it was only a text to say that he was on his way back to Japan. This caused Haruhi to leave, lying and saying she needed to go make supper for her dad when they all knew that her father was gone for the whole night at work. The four men remaining watched her leave, sad that they couldn't think of anything to do to help her. They knew that she wasn't handling this well, even worse than what she was willing to show.

* * *

_Please stay strong, Haruhi.. We all know how close you were with Tamaki. I know you're hurting, but now you **need** to open yourself up to us._ Hikaru thought to himself as he lay in his cold bed.

It wasn't just the bed that was cold. Everything was cold. Everything hurt. It was all so different. The warmth and light were gone. It was taken the moment Tamaki Suoh disappeared.

"Where have you gone…?" Hikaru mumbled, half dazedly.

Kaoru slept rigidly next to him, never moving and not very peacefully, curled up against his older brother and trying to find some comfort. But that was gone too.

There was nothing. Tamaki was gone. So then everything was gone as well. They were lifeless. They didn't understand why. But nothing made sense now.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this!

Please Review!

~Say Bye Bye~


End file.
